The Worst Nightmare I've Ever Had
I want to start off by saying that this is all just a dream. None of it is real, and I am not going to try to convince anyone that it is true. I just want to tell people about a nightmare I had. I am not making any of this up. If it seems outlandish, it's because it's a dream, and nothing else. DISCLAIMER: If you don't know what a dream is, I'll give you my personal definition. A dream is not real. A dream is a work of your thoughts and imagination. So anyone complaining about the "plot" of the "completely made up story about a dream that no one actually had," I'll leave a link here that I hope will help: Dream. The dream starts off as such; there's a new band. I don't recall the genre of music they played, or even the name of the band. All I knew was that they had wonderful music. Every radio station was playing it. Everyone in America was talking about it. The band was comprised of three members; two males and one girl. They even had cute little band names. They called themselves Peanut, Chocolate, and Caramel (Caramel being the girl). "Together, we form Snickers!" was their "tag line". I thought that was pretty funny, and I found myself giggling at the joke. The news begins talking about the first tour they are fixing to go on. "They are making their way to the first city now, as we speak," says the news anchor, visibly excited (my guess being the band was going to the city where the news station was, and everyone was very happy about that, considering you would be crazy to miss their first concert). This is where everything goes downhill very quickly. I immediately find myself in a dark house. It is nighttime and all of the lights in the house are off. The only light is that from the window coming from a streetlamp. Walking into a sideroom, I looked out of the window. I see the same city as the picture they showed when mentioning the tour on the news. I was in that city. With an eerie feeling about the house, I walked into another room to find I felt right about the house. It was what can be simply described as a crime scene. From the light shining through the window, I could see the spread out remains of what I could only guess was a human. Looking and thinking to myself that this is too much for one person, I realized it was two people that had been killed, evident by the two hearts and four lungs I saw (not to mention the other pairs of organs that humans have only one or two of). I noticed the bite marks in many of the chunks of rotting flesh. Hands with fingers missing, legs snapped in half, elbows bent backwards, etc were common sights amount the mess. Even worse was the fact that I could smell it all. It was horrible. I doubled over and vomited in the corner. I then heard moaning and groaning coming from the next room. I slowly crept towards the doorway and peeked out from the side. I saw Caramel on a table. She was missing her leg from the knee down. Red and black covered the bloody stub from which her leg had been cut, as well as all shades of purple and yellow around and on the little skin that was still on her leg. She was covered in bruises and cuts and, even worse, bite marks. Blood covered her face, along with tear streaks running from her bloodshot eyes. She was missing fingers on both hands. I noticed a white and red card in my peripheral vision. Her band ID. Sure enough, I was right about the woman being Caramel. I felt like crying. I felt like I might throw up again. It was awful. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something moving in the corner of the room. Making sure not to be seen, I waited patiently for the figure to come into the dim light so I could see who had done this. I thought about the band suddenly. The city, the three band members. The two dead I had seen plus Caramel in intense pain and agony in the room I was looking into at that moment. I go to the rotting, demolished corpses and I noticed the glimmering plastic card within the wreckage. A band ID like that of Caramel's. It read, "Chocolate: Drummer," along with the band logo; a laughing skull. Caramel began to scream. I feared the worst as I got back into the position I was in when peeking before. I noticed that the figure rather than being in the darkness, was now chewing on Caramel's only leg. The figure was female, with long yellow nails that matched her teeth in sharpness and color. Her eyes were filmed over like that of a dead fish. Her hair (or what was left of it) was grey and stringy. Blood covered her lips and face. Her skin was pale and grey. She had a small piece of her ear missing, as well as a small chunk of her nose. I walked into the original room where I saw the city. I heard shuffling and I became stiff and frozen with utter fear. The noise was coming from the other room with Chocolate and Peanut. I looked in as before and saw the woman devouring chunks and chewing intestines from the ground. She seemed to be enjoying herself enough. The woman stopped eating, just as suddenly as she had began. She walked back out into the room with Caramel. I heard screaming once more. She kept on coming back to eat and then going to get something fresh. In this case, the something fresh being Caramel. I decided to end this disgusting creature myself. I went into the garage and made a crude bomb (I don't know how to actually make a bomb so I don't think that I can). I waited until she went back to Caramel, at which point I placed the bomb under a pile of organs. I ran a line which was attached to a button I would use to detonate the explosives. I sat with my back to the wall and heard the shuffling. I listened for the chewing and tearing. As soon as I heard the sound of the wet organs slipping and sliding against one another, I pressed the button and detonated the bomb, unintentionally killing myself in the process. The view cuts to a cinematic view. Outside, the woman gags and throws up chunks and blood. Caramel is on the ground, throwing up as well. The woman is seen with her eyes rolling into the back of her head, as she pushes everything out of her stomach as hard as she possibly can. She is seen picking fingers and flesh pieces out of her mouth. At one point, she even gags up and pulls out an arm from the elbow down. Caramel is crawling away with all of her might and gagging as she does so. She gets to the edge of a river that the house is on the bank of. She dunks her head in the water and releases all of her air. She is trying to drown herself. She succeeds. The woman falls to her knees and looks up. She coughs and wheezes until everything has left her body. She lets go of her last breath, falls over, and dies. I wake up in a cold sweat feeling nauseated beyond belief. I stay awake for a while, until my exhaustion pulls me back into sleep. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Dismemberment